1. Field of the Invention
The present application generally relates to medical devices, systems and methods, and more particularly relates to medical devices, systems, and methods for detection and monitoring of flow and/or a stenosis in a prosthesis.
Peripheral arterial disease (PAD) refers to the obstruction of arteries other than those supplying the heart and within the brain. A common denominator among pathologic processes is the impairment of circulation and resultant ischemia to the end organ involved. Without being bound by any particular theory, the following pathologies and their mechanisms of action are believed to be relevant. Atherosclerosis is the most common pathology associated with PAD. It is a hardening of an artery specifically caused by an atheromatous plaque. Hyperlipidemia, hypercholesterolemia, hypertension, diabetes mellitus, and exposure to infectious agents or toxins such as from cigarette smoking are all important and independent risk factors for atherosclerosis. The common mechanism is thought to be endothelial cell injury, smooth muscle cell proliferation, inflammatory reactivity, and plaque deposition.
Several components are found in atherosclerotic plaque—lipids, smooth muscle cells, connective tissue and inflammatory cells, often macrophages. Lipid accumulation is central to the process and distinguishes atheromas from other arteriopathies. In advanced plaques, calcification is seen and erosive areas or ulcerations can occur, exposing the contents of the plaque to circulating prothrombotic cells. In the event of plaque rupture the contents of the lipid core are exposed to circulating humoral factors, the body, perceiving the ulceration as an injury, may lay down platelets and initiate clot formation.
Ischemia can result from a number of possible plaque behaviors, such as encroachment on the lumen (stenosis or narrowing) with hypoperfusion, stagnation, and thrombosis; rupture of the fibrous cap inducing thrombus formation in the lumen, with outright occlusion; and embolization of thrombotic debris into the downstream circulation. There is an interestingly predictable pattern of distribution of atheromatous plaques throughout the arterial tree that is likely a result of consistent hemodynamic stresses associated with human anatomic design. Atheromatous plaques tend to occur at bifurcations or at bends associated with repetitive external stresses. Areas of increased shear stress due to disturbances in flow or turbulence, with lateralizing vectors and eddy formation, are prone to atheromatous degeneration.
Due to the insidious nature of PAD and renal failure, 1.4 million arterial bypass procedures are performed in the United States to alleviate the consequences of inadequate blood flow. Of these arterial bypass procedures, 450,000 utilize a synthetic vascular graft. The number of total bypass procedures is increasing along with an aging population. The percentage of bypass procedures which utilize a synthetic graft is also increasing due to the rising incidence of diabetes and obesity. After successful surgical placement, bypass grafts are at a high risk for failure from a number of factors. Factors predisposing to graft failure include the progression of vascular disease and promotion of clotting factors.
Synthetic graft placement can cause fibrosis due to intimal hyperplasia and is a major cause of bypass graft failure. In an end-to-side configuration of synthetic graft placement, abnormal shear stress conditions are thought to occur, contributing to the development of intimal hyperplasia. Intimal hyperplasia is a physiologic healing response to injury to the blood vessel wall. When the vascular endothelium is injured, endothelial cells release inflammatory mediators that trigger platelet aggregation, fibrin deposition and recruitment of leukocytes to the area. These cells express growth factors that promote smooth muscle cell migration from the media to the tunica intima. The smooth muscle cells proliferate in the intima and deposit extracellular matrix, in a process analogous to scar formation.
The presence of prosthetic material in the vessel seems to accelerate the development of intimal hyperplasia. Restenosis occurring 3 to 12 months after intervention is typically due to intimal hyperplasia. Stenosis from intimal hyperplasia is often difficult to treat. Unlike soft atheromatous plaques, these stenoses are firm and require prolonged high inflation pressures to dilate with a balloon. These stenoses often recur; repeated dilatation causes repeated intimal injury and perpetuates the intimal healing response. While there have been significant advances in the field, such as, drug-eluting stents, drug coated angioplasty balloons, systemic low-dose low molecular weight heparin, and systemic low-dose warfarin; the deleterious effects of intimal hyperplasia have not been resolved.
Graft failure leads to disastrous consequences for the patient, such as tissue ischemia and limb loss. Not infrequently, amputations in the vascular patients are prone to breakdown and then need for revision is common, thereby prolonging the patient's time in the hospital, lengthening the recovery process decreasing the chances of functional recovery, and contributing to a high rate of depression. In addition to the financial cost of treatment and lost wages, there is a significant cost to the patient in terms of decreased mobility, potential loss of employment and decreased quality of life.
Currently, vascular grafts are monitored after surgical placement by either angiography or duplex ultrasonography. These tests are typically repeated periodically, e.g., at six month intervals, since restenosis precipitating graft failure is prevalent. Grayscale (B-mode) ultrasound is employed to visualize the architecture of the graft. Color Doppler ultrasound visualizes the blood flow velocity (cm/s) or flow rate within the lumen. Severe calcification of the distal vessels or the vascular graft can impede imaging of flow. Given the various physiologic factors and outside influences (i.e. operator dependence) affecting the outcome of these tests, it is difficult to quantitatively ascertain the results of the procedure with any degree of accuracy or precision. Due to the burdensome nature of this technique, the medical practitioner will only get two or three opportunities to characterize the patency of the vascular graft during the first year. It would therefore be advantageous to provide improved methods and devices for detecting and monitoring blood flow through the synthetic graft or a stenosis in the graft, immediately following surgical implantation and thereafter, either periodically or on a continuous basis. At least some of these objectives will be satisfied by the exemplary methods and devices described below.
2. Description of the Background Art
References which may be related to measuring flow through a prosthesis include U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,216,434; 8,211,165; 8,211,166; 8,211,168; 6,486,588; 7,785,912; 5,807,258; 7,650,185; 7,963,920; 8,016,875; 5,967,986; 7,813,808; 6,458,086; 5,409,009; 5,598,841; 5,995,860; 6,049,727; 6,173,197; 7,267,651; 6,682,480; 6,053,873; 5,522,394; 7,488,345; 7,025,778; 7,922,667; 5,785,657; 7,949,394; 7,948,148; 4,600,855; 5,411,551; 5,598,847; 7,918,800; 5,760,530; 4,920,794; 8,308,794; 7,747,329; 7,572,228; 7,399,313; 7,261,733; 7,060,038; 6,840,956; 6,416,474; 6,015,387; 5,967,986; 5,807,258; and US Patent Publication Nos. 2005/0210988; 2004/0082867; 2012/0058012; 2011/0054333; 2008/0033527; 2005/0277839; 2002/0183628 and 2002/0183628.